


[虫铁]《狼崽子的发情期》[车]

by Antarctic_Zhang



Category: MCU
Genre: M/M, SpiderIron - Freeform, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Zhang/pseuds/Antarctic_Zhang
Summary: 虫铁。950Fo贺文。狼人虫×吸血鬼铁。狼人有发情期设定。“你、你就不能收着点力气吗...”





	[虫铁]《狼崽子的发情期》[车]

日子一天天临近了。Tony坐在窗边看书，实际上一页盯着看了好久都没能翻过去看下一页。他看不进去，集中不了注意力，可他又找不到其它事情来填充时间让一切显得不那么空虚。  
他实在是不知道该怎么办才好。时间一空下来他就有闲工夫想七想八，Natasha的话在他脑子里一个劲的盘旋，他无能为力又无可奈何。  
她说，Peter早晚要离开的。他不可能在他的庇护下过一辈子，也不可能一辈子只看着他、只守着他。  
他不可能留住Peter一辈子。  
他是在Peter所在部族被灭族时救了他没错，但这不是留住Peter的理由。那是禁锢，禁锢了他的自由。  
狼人成年后每年春天都会有为期一周的发情期。不与人交合当然可以，但随着这样的发情期过去，下一次的发情期将会翻倍的难熬。  
Tony甚至不知道Peter是哪一年成年的。要不是去年的发情期太难熬Peter失去了理智把整个房间都毁了嗥声震天的响，他甚至都不知道Peter成年了。询问Peter的时候他又支支吾吾的不肯说。狼崽子要是开口话还是好套的，可如果他铁了心闭嘴口都不开，Tony还真拿他没有办法。  
而眼下另一个春天一天天的近了。不久前Natasha刚跟他谈过话，他现在才会如此烦恼。  
Natasha说的没错，Tony也明白她说的一些点。他有试探着跟Peter提过要不要去外面历练，可每次狼崽子都是一副非常受伤如临大敌的模样。一双狗狗眼汪着泪光，一开口就是软乎乎的“您要丢下我吗”“您不要我了吗”“您讨厌我了吗”，疑问三连Tony根本招架不住。等哄完狼崽子他已经心力交瘁，根本没有力气再继续话题。  
而且，Natasha点出了他最不愿意想明白、最不愿意知道的点。  
他不想Peter离开最主要的原因，根本不是什么狗屁的“舍不得”。  
他喜欢Peter，喜欢这个从还是个狼崽子起就被他带在身边养大现在该被称为男人的人，愿意为他舒缓发情期时汹涌如海啸时的浪潮般的欲望。

“Mr.Stark？”他正出着神突然耳边传来一声呼喊，他一下子抖了一下，回过神来看着旁边的人。  
“我...我看您不在房间，就上来看一下。”他搓了搓手指，显得有些慌张无措。  
“Hey kid。”Tony伸手拍了拍他：“你怎么了？”  
“我没事。”Peter的喉结动了动，显得有些欲言又止。他像想逃一样举起手指向门口，还没来得及说出要出去的话就被Tony截住：“直接说，你知道即使真的是废话我也愿意听你讲。”  
“我怕您突然抛下我离开。”Peter低下头，身后的尾巴与头顶的耳朵都耷拉着没有活力：“您之前提过好多次要我出去自己过，我怕您知道我不愿意离开您，就自己走。”  
“所以我上来看看您在不在。”他小心翼翼的抬头看一眼Tony又立刻低下头：“我害怕。”  
Tony的心被击中了，一瞬间软化成一滩水渗入身体里。他几乎就要控制不住自己说出对于Peter的不舍与不想他离开的真实想法。  
“你总要离开的。”他捺着性子温声劝导：“你不可能永远待在我身边...”  
“我可能！”Peter打断他的话。噩梦让他实在是怕了，他哑着嗓子走近一步：“我当然可能永远待在您身边！”  
Tony一时间被镇住了。化成水了的心依旧能感受到泛起的那股酸甜，他摇了摇头：“可是你看，你现在已经没法度过发情期了。”  
“去年的发情期你已经失去了理智，今年的你熬不过去的。”  
“如果只是因为这个，我可以克服！”Peter红了眼眶：“我可以把自己绑起来...”  
“你控制不住的。”Tony打断他。他还想说什么，却突然发现面前的男人情况不对。  
“Peter，你...”Tony迟疑着开口。他没有来得及继续说话，就听到Peter嗓音极哑的开口：“对不起，Mr.Stark。”  
“我爱你。”

情绪的剧烈波动导致发情期提前到来，狼人靠近吸血鬼低头堵住他刚张开还没来得及上下碰撞发出音节的嘴唇， 一下子将他打横抱起边吻边向楼下走去。  
事情发生的意外而突然，Tony还没来得及做出反应，就已经被Peter逮住了舌头吮吸缠吻。  
他一瞬间明白过来Peter的恐慌为何那么剧烈，Peter为何不愿意离开自己。包括Natasha突然的与他谈话，期间意味深长的“有时候事情要达到目的需要添一把火”是何用意。  
“Peter、Peter。”被放在床上后他捧着Peter的头要他看着自己：“你听我说。”  
“我不想听。”Peter似乎铁了心要把强来这一件事进行到底。他眼睛发红，也不知是因为难过还是欲望或者二者皆有：“您想说什么等这一切结束——”  
“我想说我也爱你。”Tony用一个吻打断了他的话，然后他看着他的眼睛开口。  
惊喜来的太突然，Peter一时瞪大了眼睛，下腹盘踞着烧的猛烈烫遍全身的火热一瞬间被隔离在了感知之外。他张着嘴不知道该说什么，Tony伸手捏了捏他的性器：“停，现在先解决正事。”  
“你还真挺大的。狼人的种族优势吗？”他挑了挑眉不怕死的调侃Peter，也不想想过会儿会被操的多惨。  
他的嘴唇重新被堵住。狂喜之下本就没心思慢慢来的Peter更加没有耐性，如果不是怕伤到Tony他可能会连扩张都不做直接进去。  
狼人天生种族优势，身躯比普通人大，性器也连带着大了长了不少，上方还带着倒刺。Tony看了一眼就立刻挪开了眼神。说不怂是假的，这么大一根东西要进来，他还真有点怕自己撑不住。  
“Mr.stark...”Peter喊着他的名字吻着他的嘴唇，一点一点的将自己完全送入。Tony的身体控制不住的发着颤，他太久没有经历性事，已经对这事儿有些陌生了。  
吸血鬼的身体冰凉，穴道里也是凉的。Peter喘着气尾巴兴奋的摩挲着Tony环在自己腰上光裸的腿，他迫切的想要挺动起来把Tony操热。  
“我总算知道那些人说的跟狼人做爱特别爽是有多爽了。”Peter掐着Tony的腰动起来后他吸了口气，忍不住的感叹。Peter太大，内壁紧紧吸附着他，进出都是紧贴着摩擦过去。他只感觉自己里面全都被塞满了，倒刺刮过内壁带来的疼痛被转化成快感，他攀紧了Peter的肩膀喘的节奏被彻底打乱。  
做爱时的Peter充满着平日里基本没展现出来过的性感。肌肉饱满手感极好，狼耳直竖着他不小心摸到了就被狠狠操了几下。Peter在他上方喘着气掐着他的腰一下一下动的狠而有力，毛茸茸的尾巴卷着他的腿，甚至尾巴尖在搔刮他的性器。  
野性，淋漓尽致的野性。Tony被操的头晕目眩时想到这个词。平日里会撒娇软萌的像条大型犬的Peter完全不见了，只有在啮咬他的时候才可以看出来一点点。  
被操射了一次后他以为这就是Peter的全部了，他还有些庆幸这还是他可以接受的程度，要做一周他完全可以陪Peter熬过去。谁知道Peter越顶越狠，逮着地方狠狠的撞，撞的他眼眶里汪着泪水泪水又往下掉，他想着可以熬过去可以熬过去，结果他发现自己真的受不住。  
“你、你就不能收着点力气吗...”他带着哭腔有些埋怨：“我不行了...”  
“可是我们还有一周的时间。”Peter吻着他回绝了他的要求。他还处在兴奋的时期，完全不知疲倦的继续这场于Tony而言已经有些折磨的性事。

“Mr.Stark，我可以在做爱的时候化成狼形。你想不想...”  
“想都别想，Peter。”

 

[END]

**Author's Note:**

> *关于狼人和吸血鬼的设定不太清楚，哪里不对的话敬请谅解。


End file.
